


I'm only going to ask you this once, were you raped?

by taededicated



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gay Male Character, I Love You, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sad Carl Grimes, Top Ron Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taededicated/pseuds/taededicated
Summary: A vent story based on Carl and Ron telling each other times that they were raped.





	I'm only going to ask you this once, were you raped?

That morning the two boys sat across from each other having nothing to do. Carl Grimes was blankly staring at the blonde haired boys hands waiting for their silence to break. They had nothing to do, nor anything to talk about. Which is probably why the young Anderson brought up the devastating question.

"Have you ever been raped?" 

"Pardon?" Asked the brunette boy.

"I'm only going to ask you this once, were you raped?" Ron said almost a little too stubbornly. 

Carl's head sunk down to his chest as he began to process the question, and as he did so he was receiving terrible flashbacks of when the older man slipped down his jeans in front of his parents. He had wanted to avoid the question but tears began to swell in his eyes, that's when Ron spoke out again. 

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

Carl was almost in complete shock to hear that it was possible that Ron Anderson had been raped. But by who he wondered? He sat there and then slowly nodded. And soon he began to tell the story...

***

The moon was fully lit and the sounds of nature were surrounding the small family on the road. Rick had set a small fire so him and Michonne could take time to warm up enjoying a friendly conversation. Carl Grimes was sound asleep in the truck not far from the parents, dreaming possibly of something good, something nice. Michonne stared smiling seeing the stars shine bright right before them. There she felt like this was going to be a peaceful night for the three of them. But little did they know, a turn of events was about to take place.

Screams. The only thing being heard through the forest crackling every branch in sight. The parents forced on their knees witnessing a terrible scene being taken in front of them. Men. Men everywhere sticking pistols to their heads resting along the thick hair. As screams filled the air and only one was claimed of these cries. 

Carl Grimes.

A young boy who had pure innocence taken away from him in a matter of seconds. The rest of his body shattering of fear and pain. The man above him just continuing and not stopping, clenching the boys jacket and hair making him scream even louder. No one. No one could do anything but watch, as a fourteen year old boy was being raped. Raped to such an extensive amount of pain that Carl's entire mind had shut down. And soon the cries faded. All to be heard was the furious grunts and groans coming from the large body above him. The boys mind was gone, and all he did was stare at the knife that was inches from his reach but wasn't enough to get. He could feel no more pain anymore, just the weight being pressured on himself. He had lost everything, everything but his pure innocence. But now, that was gone too. 

***

The brown haired boy was streaming tears of pain that fell onto his thighs. Ron was staring at him in loss of his innocent eyes, and hugged him. Feeling the pain himself through Carl's small chest, with a heart beating so fast yet so slow. When the tears had finally gone away Carl looked up at the older boy.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

Ron thought of how he should respond. And he knew if he had complied to their deal then he would have to tell Carl exactly what happened four years ago. In that very house, in that bedroom and in that bed. Ron nodded and so he began.

***

This time the curtains were closed. The rain outside was getting louder and the fifteen year old Ron was laying in bed staring at his comic book collection on his brown nightstand. He was unsure of what to do, or even if he should go downstairs and interact with his family. But he looked over at his clock which read exactly eleven thirty four. He knew his dad Pete was home, and he didn't want to see him. Pete always hit Ron but never did more than that. Ron just stayed there hearing his mother, Jessie turned off the lights and shut her door for a nights rest. And he knew that he ought to go to bed. He rolled over and covered up and not even a couple minutes later he heard his door open. It was too dark for him to see anything so he assumed it was Sam being afraid of the thunder. He was wrong. Pete had came in quietly and shut the door. And slowly approached Ron sitting on the edge of the bed. Ron looked at Pete confused.

"Dad?" He asked.

Pete nodded being a little bit drunk from some beer bottles. The obvious disgusting smell lingering in his breath. 

"I was going to fuck your mother, but she didn't want me." He spoke.

Ron was almost shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. Why would Pete tell the young boy such a thing? Pete was staring at Ron trying to figure out if maybe he'd realize, but being the stubborn man he was, he didn't take into consideration that Ron was only fifteen.

Pete then wondered what it would be like to fuck his own son. Would it be good? Would it be better than having Jessie? He wasn't sure so he gripped Ron's scrawny wrists. Ron immediately felt fear and thought maybe Pete would hit him again so he turned away closing his eyes. But that's not what Pete wanted. The older man put his hand on Ron's crotch and forcing a rub on it. Ron jolted up and freaked out not wanting his own father to touch him there. Pete just chuckled and pinned the boy down. And from there you can guess what happened.

He was hurting Ron. The boy was trying to scream for help but the mans hand was covering his mouth so hard to where you wouldn't hear a peep. He sobbed and squirmed trying to get out of his fathers grasp but nothing would help. Pete was just forcing his nasty self into Ron and was enjoying it much better than he would have with Jessie. He then ripped some of Ron's shirt and would grip his waist hard leaving pink marks and bruises. The small boy slowly felt the pain start to go away and his squirming only made it hurt worse so he just let go. He stayed there as he looked up at the white colored ceiling thinking about the boy across the street who he had fell in love with. His name was Carl and he had just moved in. Ron just thought about the boys pretty blue eyes forgetting that his own father was raping him. No longer did he feel the thrusts but just the passion he had for Carl Grimes. 

***

Carl stared at Ron realizing how terrible the situation was. Ron wasn't crying but actually smiling thinking about his beautiful boyfriend sitting in front of him. No matter how bad he was hurt he still thought of Carl Grimes.

Carl was now sitting in front of Ron's grave wondering if Ron had saw Carl's face when he was being eaten alive by walkers. Carl smiled missing his boyfriend and he carefully took off his cowboy hat giving it a soft kiss before setting it on the boys grave stone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably triggering whoops.


End file.
